Question: Solve for $n$ : $1 = n + 2$
Answer: Subtract $2$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{1 {- 2}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{n} \\ 1 &=& n + 2 \\ \\ {-2} && {-2} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 1 {- 2} &=& n \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = -1$